Moonblade
Moonblade is a story by . It is set on Xylar Nui, an Island on Aqua Magna in the Divided Alternate Universe. Story Prolouge Every Island is known for something. Metru Nui is known for its technology. Stelt for its advanced weaponry. Daxia for being the headquarters of the Order of Mata Nui. Destral... We'll get back to Destral later. Xylar Nui is known for its woodlands, which form a border, all round the outskirts of the secret island to protect it from spies. And why would there be spies? Why? Because every island has its secrets, too. And Xylar Nui has more than most. ---- Once, the Great Beings made plans for a guardian of the Matoran Universe. They wished to call him Mata Nui. They also had plans for beings called the Brotherhood of Makuta, to populate the world with Rahi Beasts. They decided to let Mata Nui create them for himself once he took over from Tren Krom as The Matoran Universe's guardian, but when they found out that Mata Nui would take longer to construct and activate than expected, they created them themselves. For all intents and purposes, the worst mistake they ever made. Miserix became the Brotherhood's leader, with Teridax at his right hand. When he granted Teridax joint leadership, well, Teridax was all too pleased. Two other Makuta by the names of Remunahk and Xephyrox were jealous of their leaders and, in an attempt at sending them into a frenzy so they could take over, assassinated Tren Krom, sending the Matoran Universe into a state of complete-and-utter panic. They ousted Miserix and Teridax and seized control of the Brotherhood, blaming the former leaders of the Brotherhood for their crimes. Miserix and Teridax were forced to flee, and build an artificial, secret island as their headquarters. And that island is were our story starts. Xylar Nui. Chapter 1: An Anxious Meeting Makuta Miserix sighed, picking up a copy of the Xylar Daily Journal. He scanned the headline-reports of Woodland Bounty Hunters-and sipped his coffee. He was thinking about the Matoran Universe's fate. Nothing good, that was for sure. Teridax walked into the office, looking as gloomy as Miserix felt. "Anything good? In the news, I mean." "Nothing. More bounty hunters." Teridax tutted to himself. "Something has just got to be done about them." "How can we? They get rid of all the spies in the area. They can be rather useful at times, actually. Besides, unless we get the army to tear down every scrap of greenery we won't be able to find the annoying little pests." "I suppose." Teridax took out a box of Hosha fruit from a cabinet in Miserix's desk and started to peel one. "That's my fruit!" "Oh shut up about it. There's bigger issues on our hands at the moment. How are things in the Civil War for example?" "No big news. A spy was caught in Lopesag yesterday but we we haven't got any information out of him just yet." "Well, it's a start." "I would have thought you knew all that." "I've been away in Metru Nui." "Spying?" "Spying." "Whatcha got? Anything good?" "Not much. A couple of spies to watch out for, that's all." "As you said, it's a start. But we already know to look out for spies." "That's why it's not big news." Their conversation was interrupted shortly afterwards by a sharp rap on the office door. "Come in," said Miserix. The door opened and entered Toa Helryx. "Ah! Helryx! How are things on Daxia?" Teridax was unusually jovial. "Not well, Teridax. Not well at all." "Sit down. What's going on," Miserix said briskly. "Xephyrox is blowing up Metru Nui." The two Makuta stared at her in disbelief. "He's blowing up Metru Nui?" "Uh huh. Po-Metru is in ruins. Onu-Metru nonexistent." "But... I was in Metru Nui just yesterday!" "He started just after you left. About 14 hours ago, landmines in Onu-Metru signalled the start of the bombing. It seems that Matoran spies had smuggled them in." "Why would he do that?" "Miserix is right. Helryx, if he is, as you say, blowing up Metru Nui, he must have a clear reason why." "That's what we're trying to find out. His motif is unclear. That is problematic, because unless we find it we won't be able to get to the bottom of this. That said, there's a chance that in finding it we will be at the bottom of this." Another rap on the door. "Enter," said Miserix routinely. In came a Vo-Matoran scientist. She wore an electric blue Miru, the mouth of which was curved into a broad grin which she tried, and failed, to suppress. "I hate to disturb you, but it is most urgent that you know: the Astra Range is being turned on and Mersery would like you to witness the activation!" There was a scraping of chair legs on the floor, a scurrying of feet large and small, and the office was empty. Chapter 2: Woodland Discoveries The Toa of Fire named Sajax walked through the forest, pondering the beauty of his surroundings. A sword hung by his side, and a strange song escaped his mouth. "In the middle of the midnight when the lights are shining bright, and the fireworks are throwin' up a flame..." To his surprise, another voice seemed to answer him, singing the next line of the song. "I will stand at the gate of the castle of my master, and I'll never let my duty go again." Sajax readied his blade. "Who goes there!" "Amacal, Toa of Air." "What is your business here?" "Mine is as good as yours, Toa of Fire." "Sajax is my name." "You know mine." The two Toa regarded each other, expressions of confusion on their faces. They seemed funnily amused by each other. "Any idea as to where we are?" "None. All I know is that we're in a wood." "Oh, big help. There could be tens of woods around here. Hundreds, even." This led to a long argument, but it was cut short by three more voices. A Toa of Water, a Toa of Ice, and a Toa of Stone emerged from the thick undergrowth. "The path leads this way," said the Toa of Stone. "This path is unreliable and I don't trust it," answered the Toa of Ice. "Shut up." "No. You shut up." "You shut up." "YOU shut up." "YOU SHU-" "You BOTH need to shut up." The Toa of Water had obviously got fed up with their arguing. She was holding a harpoon under her arm. BANG! A stream of water blasted out from the end of the weapon. The Toa of Fire didn't like water, especially when it had a pressure level of over 250. How he could tell its pressure he did not know. The Toa of Air was ready to fight. He pulled a spear from his back, the Fire-Spitter felt a gust of wind, and all Toa were on the ground. He advanced slowly on them, but suddenly stopped. He dropped his spear. He fell. A razor sharp glass knife protruded from the small of his back. The others got up, looking around for the attacker. Sajax ran for Amacal, and was relieved to find him alive. The others heard two cackling voices. "Ha ha boss! We got him we got him!" "Yes, we did get him, didn't we Fandixu. Oh look! The others want to play! Ha!" "Um, Boss, it's five to two!" "Numbers don't win battles, Fandixu. Ha ha!" The cackling being appeared from the bushes. He was tall, with white, red and silver armour which stuck close to his thin, yet strong body. He had a pouch of glass knives at his side, identical to the one in the Toa of Air. He raised one. He brought it down above the Toa of Fire. "YAAAAH!!!" Chapter 3: Astra and The Mersion "They're here, Mersery." "Thank you Samidio. Would you like to stay and witness the activation? Or would you prefer to take your brake?" "I wouldn't miss this for the world." The two Makuta walked in to Mersery's laboratory, with Helryx taking up the rear. "Good morning, my dear Mersion friend. How are you today?" "I'm well, Miserix, I'm well. You?" "What do you make of Xephyrox exploding Metru Nui? Fishy, eh?" "Exceedingly fishy, Miserix." "Um, Sir?" A small Av-Matoran who had colored his armor in a striking violet walked up to the Mersion scientist. "Kayan, how many times do I have to tell you to call me by my name? It's Mersery, alright?" "Ya hey, Si-I mean, Mersery!" Ya hey was a line Kayan had coined a long time ago. "That's better. Now what is it?" "All systems are up and running, but Astra 2A-01 has been underscanned, and system range 6.4/B1S has refluxed into Tier 19. What that means" he added, seeing the two Makuta and the Toa of Water. "Is that we have performed an assessment on Astra 2A-01's most vital workings, and we've found that anything controlled by Tiers 20 and above in Range 6.4/B1S may be... unstable." The Mersion groaned. "Damn." He said. "That's the Range operating the nervous system. Well," he sighed. "I guess we'll just have to role with it. Ioba! Commence activation sequence!" The small Po-Matoran who had been asleep at his control panel jolted awake. "What? Oh... yeah. STAND BACK!" he yelled in his most impressive voice. He pressed the button. A countdown started in Mersery's head. Five... Four... Three... Two... One... Trivia *Mersery was created by . *"Shard" is a Self-MOC of ReddKuta's friend MFZP.